


Безопасный поворот | Гарри Поттер

by wine_trying



Series: От начала до конца [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wine_trying/pseuds/wine_trying
Summary: Этого не было в каноне, но автор решил помечтать о том, что могло бы заставить Темного Лорда отказаться от создания множества крестражей. Мы кое-что знаем о природе крестражей, но Альбус в 1945 году знает меньше. Ему придется искать путь интуитивно.Хэппиэнд к "С самого начала"
Series: От начала до конца [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772326
Collections: От начала до конца





	1. Несколько летних писем

«Альбус, мой дорогой друг. Как видишь, я долго думал над нашим разговором, прежде чем продолжить его, написав тебе. Сначала мне показалось, что ты зря так беспокоишься — юные волшебники часто мечтают о великих подвигах, но жизнь и особенно юная жена быстро справляются с этим. В девяноста девяти случаях из ста. И все же было видно, что ты не усомнился в словах ни на минуту. Что заставило тебя? И я навел справки о Томе. Вот три факта, о которых я узнал без труда: два года назад в Хогвартсе при странных обстоятельствах погибла девочка, Том разгадал загадку ее смерти, обвинил другого ученика в небрежном обращении со смертельно опасным пауком. Второй факт — Том сдал все возможные экзамены на превосходно, войдя в клуб лучших учеников Хогвартса, в который входишь и ты. Третий факт — после столь блистательного окончания школы Том работает в лавке в Лютном.

Вместе эти три факта и то, как серьезно ты отнесся к словам о семи крестражах, можно объяснить одним — Том уже сделал один, смерть ученицы — дело его рук. Ах, да, четвертый факт — поговаривают, что Том — наследник Слизерина (это, как раз, я знаю доподлинно), по легенде ему положено было выпустить некий ужас подземелий, убивающий грязнокровок. Убитая девочка по удивительному совпадению — магглорожденная.

Итого: преподавательский состав знает, кто убийца, Тому оставили свободу в обмен на некие обещания — не строить карьеру в министерстве, например — и он согласился.

Ты считаешь, что сделать семь крестажей для того, кто сделал первый, не окончив школу — не невероятно. Согласен. Но почему вы все сидите, сложа руки? Ты и тот, кому он рассказал — ведь это не ты. В твоих словах чувствовалась обида, ты спрашивал, зачем рассказывать о таком. Разве не знаешь, зачем иногда люди рассказывают свои самые страшные тайны? У меня есть ответ: люди делают это, когда им нужна помощь. За этим разговором не может стоять ничего, кроме просьбы — остановите меня.

Ты сможешь это сделать? Речь не о том, чтобы наказать за преступление, и не о том, чтобы изолировать от магического мира. Я видел его всего несколько часов, но мне тоже жалко. Его нужно не просто остановить, его нужно вернуть, дав приложение его способностям.

Искренне твой, Генри Поттер»

«Генри, это сложно. Жизнь показала ему Смерть слишком рано и слишком близко, он испугался. Все его интересы деструктивны, кроме желания учить, пожалуй. Сейчас он хочет работать в школе, я был бы готов рискнуть, хотя в нем нет жалости к тем, кто слабее, наоборот, так что его придется все время контролировать. Но есть вторая проблема — у Борджина он работает по контракту, я его спрашивал, он считает, что разорвать невозможно. Три года. Может быть, он перерастет то, что меня сейчас в нем пугает.

Твой Альбус»

«Вот дрянь, как он вляпался? Борджин и Беркс ничему хорошему его не научат. Я узнаю, что за контракт, безвыходных ситуаций не бывает. А ты подумай, где он может хранить крестраж, для его же блага. Твой Г.»


	2. 22 августа

В один обычный августовский понедельник Том пытался разлепить ресницы, цедя маленькими глотками кофе прямо за прилавком — позавтракать он сегодня не успел. Под прилавком в клетках возилось несколько питомцев, за которыми должны были прийти сегодня; они мешали дремать, но переносить их обратно в подсобку было отчасти лень, отчасти жаль — им было скучно, они радостно поворачивали к нему носы или клювы, стоило небрежно провести рукой по прутьям клеток. Том немного сочувствовал им: когда маленький штырехвост немного подрастет, его выпустят в лес и тут же помчатся по следу — этот вид охоты был весьма популярен в узких кругах. Но это была не худшая судьба, у него был хотя бы небольшой шанс уйти от погони — вот в соседней клетке спали маленькие смешные черные птички, по вечерам Том выпускал их в своей комнате, позволяя почирикать и полетать. Но их покупателей будут интересовать только их глаза и печень. Свежие. Тут один шанс на миллион, может быть.

Они смертники. А он — бессмертное существо. Том стал бессмертным два года назад, а этой весной едва не потерял тело, случайно оказавшись на пути одного из самых могущественных волшебников этого мира, без шуток. Эта история привела его к мысли, что крестражу нужен хранитель, и что крестражей должно быть много. Магические предметы или живые существа? Его душа жаждала приключений, и мысленно он отправлял частицы себя вместе с проходящими через его руки артефактами и магическими животными. Конечно, это только мечты, в реальности надо взвесить каждый выбор, и не один десяток раз. Свой единственный крестаж по наитию он оставил Дамблдору, хотя тот ненавидел саму их идею. Альбус не уничтожит часть его души, Том был уверен в этом. Не сможет ли частица его души подчинить Альбуса. А вдруг? Вдруг в его распоряжении окажется тело самого могущественного волшебника? Том полностью погрузился в мечты…

Внезапно дверь для покупателей распахнулась, и внутрь вошел Альбус Дамблдор, которого Том ни разу не видел после отъезда из школы, то есть два месяца. Резкими большими шагами он прошел к прилавку, никак не проявив, что вообще заметил Тома, и постучал кулаком по столешнице. Штырехвост в своей клетке попытался зарыться в подстилку, Том замер.

Борджин, услышав стук явно рассерженного покупателя, заспешил вниз. Увидев, кто гость, даже он одернул мантию.

— Здравствуйте, профессор Дамблдор.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Борджин. Перейду сразу к делу. Я бы хотел перекупить контракт, заключенный вами и Томом Марволо Риддлом восьмого марта сорок третьего года, — отчеканил он.

Борджин бросил на Тома вопросительный взгляд, не увидел ничего похожего на радость, скорее растерянность. Но деловой человек всегда готов к переговорам.

— Вам известна сумма контракта?

— Десять тысяч галеонов, — снова отчеканил Альбус, по-другому нельзя было назвать раздельный, жесткий выговор.

С этого момента Том почти уверился, что перед ним не Альбус, а кто-то под обороткой — настолько манеры не были похожи на оригинал, еще и мантия выглядела слегка перекошенной, чего Дамблдор никогда не позволял себе, а перетягивал ее набок мешок, висящий за спиной. В пришедшем было слишком много военного, даже, сказал бы Том, гриндельвальдовского, и не ошибся бы. Позже, наблюдая Альбуса в разных ситуациях, он видел, как тот умеет натягивать личину бывшего друга — напор и уверенность Геллерта на определенный сорт людей действовали гораздо сильней, чем его собственная вдумчивая обходительность.

Альбус, не обращая внимания на изучающий взгляд из угла, скинул с плеча обычный солдатский мешок и бросил на прилавок. Тяжело звякнули монеты, которыми он явно был набит.

— Вот они.

Борджин подошел ближе и расстегнул кожаный ремешок. Пригоршня монет высыпалась на прилавок.

— Но это же… — монеты были не английскими.

— Что-то вроде контрибуции, — пояснил Дамблдор, — предлагаю принять на вес.

— Хорошо, — Борджин кивнул, попробовал первую попавшуюся монету на зуб, и, видимо, остался доволен, — текст контракта допускает переуступку. Том, ты не возражаешь?

Том помотал головой. Что могла дать эта работа, кроме презрения к взрослым? Учась в Хогватрсе, Том мог думать, что большинство детей туповаты и легко подчиняются чужой воле, но со взрослыми надо держать хотя бы иллюзию пай-мальчика и действовать очень аккуратно. Покупатели лавки Борджина, а особенно покупательницы, были устроены еще проще, чем подростки. Леди до сорока, овладевшие парой самых простых чар гламура, хотели считать себя неотразимыми и были готовы на любую глупость ради подтверждения этой иллюзии. Леди постарше осознавали, что к чарам стоит добавить несколько монеток. Благодаря этому Том покупал необходимые ингредиенты и позволял себе пару пирожных по субботам. Ему начинало казаться, что, немного постаравшись, можно извлечь из этих игр и более серьезную прибыль. Итак, леди постарше, чем старше, тем лучше, одинокая леди, коллекционер… Мечты о леди, делающих его своим наследником, были прекрасны, но он недостаточно терпелив, чтобы ждать годы, и осознавал это. Не стоило упускать шанс убраться отсюда прямо сейчас.

— Жаль расставаться с тобой, — бросил в его сторону Борджин, — но десять тысяч, как ты понимаешь… — когда-то эта сумма попала в контракт просто потому, что там было место для суммы в разделе о расторжении и переуступке.

— Ну что ж, — вот и Беркс неслышно возник, держа в руках маленький свиток — контракт Тома, и большой — с образцами документов. Он запер заклинанием дверь для посетителей, чтобы никто не помешал. Посреди торгового зала появился круглый стол с чистыми пергаментами, перьями и чернильницей. Началось обсуждение нового контракта.

Том так и остался сидеть за прилавком, вертя в руках остывшую чашку с кофейным осадком, ловя каждое сказанное за столом слово. Не успел разговор разгореться как следует, как Дамблдор поднял глаза и вежливо посоветовал ему идти собирать вещи.

Том послушно встал и отправился по лестнице в башенку, построенную над магазином специально для него. Здесь еще пахло свежеструганным деревом. Здесь он собирался прожить три года, но не успел даже привыкнуть как следует. Теснота еще не успела надоесть, хотя это был вопрос времени — здесь с трудом поместилась кровать, стол для чтения и опытов, он же и обеденный, полки для книг и реактивов везде, где их можно было пристроить, и крошечная умывальня за тонкой перегородкой. Все содержимое полок и шкафа отправилось в сундук, извлеченный из-под кровати, это не заняло много времени. Том медлил не потому, что был хоть немного привязан к этому месту, а потому, что понятия не имел, где будет ночевать сегодня. Он чувствовал себя скорее ошеломленным, чем обрадованным.

Когда он спустился вниз, все уже было готово, Тому осталось поставить подпись под новым контрактом с профессором Дамблдором, после чего Альбус взял его за руку, и они аппарировали.

Их целью оказалась пыльная прихожая, смутно знакомая Тому по воспоминаниям Альбуса, которых он повидал немало.

— Это мой дом в Годриковой Лощине, — подтвердил Альбус его предположение.

— Что ты собираешься со мной делать? — спросил Том, и это прозвучало несколько грубее, чем ему хотелось. В любом случае это безопасный поворот судьбы, что угодно лучше, чем Лютный.

— Сейчас обсудим это, — Альбус сделал приглашающий жест и пошел по коридору, показывая путь, — ты завтракал?

Альбус привел его в маленькую гостиную с накрытым чайным столом посредине. Значит, Альбус планировал завтракать здесь вдвоем. Том почувствовал голод, а крошечные фарфоровые чашечки и конфетки — одно мучение. Альбус улыбнулся, и перед Томом появилась настоящая крестьянская кружка и огромный сэндвич с ветчиной ей под стать. Над кружкой царил запах луговых трав, а бутерброд пах так, как и должен пахнуть подогретый хлеб и свежая ветчина на нем.

Альбус остался верен чашечкам. Сделав глоток, он заговорил.

— Поскольку на ближайшие три года я твой работодатель и должен обеспечить тебя работой, едой и крышей над головой… я предложу тебе выбор. Первый вариант — мы поищем возможность вернуть тебя в школу преподавателем. Второй — мне не помешает помощник для огромной переписки, которую я веду, а также для экспериментов, на которые мне сейчас не хватает времени...

Как будто не было последнего разговора, в котором Альбус почти прямо назвал его безумцем и предоставил времени и собственной судьбе. Тома качало, он никак не мог решить, нравится ему этот новый поводок или нет, а контракт, несомненно, был в некотором роде поводком, уже пришлось убедиться в этом. В любом случае нужно выжать из ситуации все, что возможно.

— Я бы выбрал первый вариант, — перебил Том, даже не дослушав, и вопросительно посмотрел на Альбуса, — если ты видишь, как.

— Уже поздно стирать память Армандо и Горацию. Я мог бы аккуратно вычистить тот разговор с Диппетом, после которого ты пришел ко мне, все их мысли о тебе, но, как ты понимаешь, твое отсутствие в школе нужно чем-то объяснить, в том числе и то, что ты работал в Лютном. Это звучало в каждом разговоре о последнем выпуске. К тому же, что бы я не сделал, Гораций настороже, слишком много он знает о том, что я или ты можем с ним сделать. Мне кажется, лучше идти другим путем, из этой точки, где мы оказались сейчас, найти способ изменить их отношение к тебе…

Альбус сделал вид, что глубоко задумался.

— Вот что я предлагаю: я привезу тебя в школу в качестве личного помощника, и будем постепенно исправлять ситуацию. У меня, несомненно, будут возникать неотложные дела, так что в конце концов тебе придется провести урок другой, ты будешь сама ответственность и исполнительность…

— Им не нужно все это, они не поменяют мнения, проблема же не в моей дисциплине, не в способностях даже, — Том оценивающе взглянул на Дамблдора, — я не хочу несколько лет подбирать крохи. Если ты согласишься мне помочь, можно все решить быстро.

Это был самый тонкий момент в плане, Том должен сделать нужный ход сам, лучший в мире специалист по Тому Риддлу не должен был ошибиться, и, кажется, он не ошибся.

— И что ты предлагаешь мне сделать? Изменить отношение ментальной магии это не под силу, даже мне.

— Я умею, — сказал Том и улыбнулся, зная, как сейчас вспыхнет в Альбусе любопытство. Именно это всегда притягивало их друг к другу — а что ты можешь, а как ты это делаешь?

— Покажешь на мне?

— Если позволишь. Только это будет не ментальная магия, Альбус, будет зелье. Однажды ты видел, как я пробовал применить его, но попытка была неуспешна.

— Зачем же ты предлагаешь то, что не сработает?

— Проблема была в том, что реципиент отказался пить, ты видел это в воспоминании Морфина. Само зелье идеально для моей цели — тот, кто его выпьет, будет чувствовать вину за то, что сделал мне, и жаждать все исправить.

Том ни минуты не думал, что Альбус согласится. Это была проверка текущих границ: как он отреагирует, если напомнить ему этот день?

— Я понял, о чем ты. То зелье, которое ты назвал в разговоре с Риддлами сывороткой правды? Мне показалось, что ты ждал от него мгновенного и очень сильного действия.

Альбус не отшатнулся, даже не нахмурился. Что между ними сейчас, неужели Альбус простил, и они снова заодно?

— Это название для магглов, самое понятное для них объяснение. Для тебя объясню по-другому: это синтез амортенции и веритасерума, от первого берется направление действия на конкретную личность, от второго — вскрытие правды, всех мотивов принятых решений. Тот, кто выпьет это, не начинает болтать, как от веритасерума, все происходит внутри. Растет чувство вины и желание загладить свои ошибки. Я два года совершенствую рецепт, теперь он достаточно мягкий. Чтобы влияние на разум не было очевидным, я использую в составе два маггловских снотворных.

— О… — только и отозвался Альбус, и глаза его загорелись еще ярче, — ты экспериментируешь с маггловскими лекарствами?

— Это было необходимо. Тот первый вариант — хорошо, что я связал себя перед началом эксперимента — несколько часов слез, мольбы о наказании и смерти. При том, что перед тем, как пробовать первый раз, я еще и плохого-то ничего не сделал. Сейчас просто клонит в сон, немного, неявно, а вот когда просыпаешься, начинают приходить в голову определенные мысли.

— А маггловское лекарство не ухудшает результат? Почему не использовать сон без сновидений?

— Все наоборот: магия не чувствует ничего, нет явного нападения — нет защиты, особенно на тебе интересно будет проверить. Мысли можно принять за свои. Конструировать из трех зелий со своими процессами слишком сложно, я выбрал маггловское снотворное именно из-за того, что это проще, оно ни с чем не взаимодействует, а сознание мягко отключает, как и контроль. Но, может, ты придумаешь что-то лучше.

Дрожь нетерпения в кончиках пальцев.

— Идем. Разберешь вещи, поищем тебе одежду для лаборатории.

Альбус повел его к своей детской, почти улыбаясь — разговор прошел превосходно.

* * *

Зелье Тома, конечно, было не из тех, которые можно сварить за один день, но внезапно оказалось, что у Альбуса многое можно найти именно в том состоянии, в котором нужно — заклятие стазиса и некоторые другие секреты алхимика, у которого не так много свободного времени.

Получив представление о закромах, Том разобрал рецепт на этапы и понял, что вдвоем самый простой вариант они могут сварить за день. Так они и сделали.

Напряженное внимание над котлом — Том и не осознавал, как соскучился по этому, и еще собеседник, с которым в свободную минуту можно обсудить не только цены на нелегальные ингредиенты. Когда все было готово, Альбус предложил поспать часок другой, а потом отпраздновать новоселье. Эксперимент завтра.

Вернувшись в комнату Альбуса, свое новое пристанище, Том обошел ее несколько раз, заглядывая в каждый угол, полку, ящик. Было слишком интересно осмотреть то, что он помнил по чужим воспоминаниям, чтобы отложить на потом. Он видел ниточки в эти воспоминания, но для него это пока была просто комната. Полное запустение — здесь остались совершенно ненужные пустяки, ничего достойного внимания, кроме одного ящика в письменном столе, который не захотел открыться. Том начал пробовать то и другое, но запирающее заклятие было очень хитрым, не на один час возни. Их старая игра. В ящике не было никаких тайн, просто вызов. Альбус старался вернуть все как было. Интересно, согласится ли он на дуэль с чашками, если попросить. Но не сегодня.

Том скинул одежду и упал на кровать, но сразу заснуть не смог — мешали мысли о странностях сегодняшнего дня. Если вдуматься, он мог попасть сюда гораздо раньше, может быть, даже после первого курса, но каждый раз что-то мешало этому. Почему именно сейчас?

Через час стук вывел его из полусна. Встать с постели оказалось труднее, чем лечь, но Альбус считал, что нужно отпраздновать, и Том был с ним согласен.

Праздник в глазах Дамблдора выглядел очень просто: приготовить вкусной еды, разбросать по полу мягких подушек, разжечь камин, сесть рядом и смотреть на огонь. И болтать. Том стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы к перечисленному добавилась бутылочка вина.

Им было, что обсудить — прошло больше месяца с тех пор, как они разговаривали последний раз, и для обоих это время было насыщено событиями. Они перебивали друг друга, смеялись, перескакивая с одного на другое, как будто не было ничего страшного в их последнем разговоре, как будто его не было вообще. Только одно — Альбус избегал смотреть в глаза, сидел бок о бок и смотрел куда угодно, не давая заглянуть в себя. Том некоторое время терпел это, но его слишком подмывало поговорить о главном. Он думал о том, как магглы отделяют правду от лжи: считают изменение пульса и дыхания, ширину зрачка, изменение тона голоса. Следовало овладеть этим, пригодилось бы сейчас.

— Весь день я не мог не думать, — начал Том, — почему ты пришел за мной именно сегодня, без предупреждения, не написав ни слова. Да и дальше… как-то слишком гладко все прошло. Альбус, которого я знал раньше, не согласился бы так просто поить экспериментальным зельем кого б это ни было. К тому же, почему-то мы сварили не мягкий вариант, а жесткий. Как по волшебству, именно для него нашлось все нужное. Так что простой вывод — именно оно понадобилось тебе позарез, и только поэтому я здесь.

В определенный момент, когда прозвучал простой, очевидный вывод, Альбус вздрогнул.

— Да, все так, — ответил он после недолгого молчания.

— Не проще было предложить честную сделку? Свобода ценой в рецепт? Я бы не отказался и не обиделся. Мне было бы только лестно, что ты помнишь о моем изобретении, я посчитал бы себя везунчиком, если бы узнал, что оно так понадобилось тебе. Ты мог, в конце концов, просто попросить помочь.

— Когда-то ты не попросил меня о помощи, хотя мог.

Смерть старших Риддлов уже три года стояла между ними стеной. Тогда Альбус ждал его в хижине Гонта, готовый прийти на зов, но так его и не дождался. Том не доверился. Только что Тому показалось, что стена исчезла, но он ошибся.

— Ты так и не можешь забыть? — осторожно спросил Том.

— Забыть!? — Альбус резко развернулся и впервые за вечер взглянул Тому в глаза, да с таким гневом, что Том отпрянул. — Забыть!? Забыть — никогда.

— Хорошо, — Том пытался вернуть хоть немножко мира, — не забыть, но простить когда-нибудь?

— Ты сказал, что никогда не пожалеешь об однажды сделанном, — глухо ответил Альбус отворачиваясь.

— Я жалею, — просто ответил Том, — ты был прав, когда сказал, что маггла приняла бы меня, они все бы приняли. Я поспешил.

— Слова, которых я слишком упорно добивался, — горько заметил Альбус.

— Вот зачем тебе зелье, — глаза Тома сузились, но он не усмехнулся, не было ничего смешного. — Просто так ты мне не поверишь. Что ж, хорошо. Неси, не забудь добавить свой волос.

— Сейчас?

— Да. Если нужно прыгать в горящее кольцо, я прыгаю сразу.

У Тома была крошечная надежда, что Альбусу хватит согласия. Но нет — тот встал и вышел из комнаты, а потом вернулся с кубком и молча поставил его на маленький стол у стены. Это было только начало приготовлений. Затем он призвал старое кресло с настолько ободранной обивкой, что место ему было только на чердаке, если не на свалке. Альбус критически осмотрел его, оно было жестким даже на вид, поэтому он кинул несколько подушек на сиденье и спинку. Том швырнул свою палочку на стол к кубку и сел в кресло. Альбус привел его сюда шажок за шажком, сейчас было поздно отказываться. По волшебству появились веревки, привязавшие Тома к креслу — что ж, он сам посоветовал это сделать, когда они обсуждали будущий эксперимент. Только странно, что так удачно дома у Дамблдора обнаружилось кресло с тяжелым кованым орнаментом вокруг спинки и подлокотников, к которому оказалось так удобно привязать человека, будто для того оно и создавалось.

Дамболдор подошел с кубком и дал Тому выпить содержимое. Вода была безвкусной, но пить было противно до спазмов в горле. Альбус не торопился, наклоняя кубок сильнее только тогда, когда Том был готов сделать следующий глоток. Не пролилось ни капли. Закончив с зельем, Альбус отошел на два шага и остановился, глядя в окно, за которым, впрочем, была абсолютная темень.

— Тебе стоит призвать кресло для себя, а еще с десяток платков, — нарушил молчание Том, — мы здесь надолго, и через час тут будет море слез и сопель… Так странно, Альбус. Я не представлял, что ты будешь брать контрибуцию с побежденных мешками золота. Не представлял, что тебе придет в голову план, в котором ты подливаешь кому-то такое злое зелье. И тестировать его ты должен был на себе. Ты случайно не Геллерт?

Альбус, казалось, покачнулся, прежде чем ответить:

— Ты прав.

Том вжался в кресло. Шрамы от предыдущей встречи с Гриндельвальдом были незаметны на коже, но болели до сих пор.

— Я не Геллерт, — успокоил его собеседник, — но в остальном ты угадал: это не мое золото и не мой план.

— А чей? — Том подскочил бы, но веревки не позволили.

— Золото — Генри Поттера, и он, кстати, готов взять тебя в ученики, когда все закончится. А план — твой.

Альбус наконец повернулся к нему, шагнул вперед и бросил Тому на колени книгу в черном переплете. Тому понадобилась десятая секунды, чтобы понять, что это.

Он дернулся, как зверь, попавший в западню, и бился, пока оставались силы, пока из под обломанных ногтей не потекла кровь, пока веревки не оставили синих полос на его теле. Из ловушки не оказалось выхода, веревки не поддались ни усилиям, ни невербальной магии. Все, что ему удалось — скинуть свой крестраж с колен и отбросить в угол. Хотел выбросить его в окно, но мягкой обложкой разбить стекло не удалось, а Альбус, поняв его мысль, уничтожил в комнате все, чем можно было бросаться.

Теперь Том сидел тяжело дыша, с красными глазами, мокрый от пота, с сорванным от проклятий горлом, раздавленный. Альбус смотрел на него сосредоточенно, будто решая задачу.

— Значит, это он придумал? — хрипло спросил Том, — я должен пожалеть, что создал его? А тебе это зачем?

— Ты оставил его мне. Он говорил, что ты ни разу не вспомнил о нем, даже не взял в руки.

— Сказочки, чтобы пробудить жалость, а ты им поддался, — презрительно выдохнул Том, — впрочем, так и должно было случиться...

— Разве ты просил его об этом?

— Нет, зачем? Это его природа.

— У Салазара была та же природа, но он не пытался захватить твое тело.

— И дневник не пытался? — спросил Том с ноткой то ли разочарования, то ли презрения.

— Не то чтобы он не попытался, но вы сделаны из одного, и ошибки у вас одинаковые. И вы оба рассчитываете на меня, когда не можете справиться с чем-то сами.

— Ему все время хотелось магии? Крестражи так жадны к ней.

— Магии, тепла, общения. Я носил его с собой везде. Вечером, если у меня были силы, я давал ему магии, мы разговаривали, но иногда времени не хватало...

— Ах да, — Том усмехнулся, — у тебя появился Риддл, которого можно достать из кармана, поговорить и снова положить в карман. Я думал, тебе это сильно понравится. Неужели так быстро надоело?

— Не во мне дело, — почти вспылил Альбус, — то, что происходит с частью тебя — не жизнь. Он — ты, не худшая часть, может, даже лучшая. Но без моей помощи он не может ничего: ни колдовать, ни писать, ни ставить опыты, ни дружить. Представь это себе.

Том медленно закрыл глаза. Одна за другой побежали слезинки. Альбус остолбенел — не ожидал от Тома такой реакции, в нем никогда не было и капли эмпатии. Шагнул к нему, протянул руку, чтобы вытереть мокрые щеки.

— Зелье уже действует, идиот. Убирайся отсюда. Уйди.

Альбус шагнул к двери.

— Хорошо. Я вас оставлю.


	3. 18 мая

Дверь за Томом захлопнулась, в руках у Альбуса осталась маленькая черная книжечка с пустыми страницами. Том сказал, что можно писать в ней, Альбус послушно подошел к письменному столу, обмакнул перо в чернила и остановился. «Или напитать магией». Но как это сделать? Направить какое-нибудь заклинание? Какое? Альбус попробовал открыть книгу невербально. Стоило только потянуться, как на Альбуса обрушился водопад чувств — надежда, ожидание, предвкушение, капля страха, что все сейчас прекратится, и все они были не его, а словно витали вокруг. Несколько минут ничего не происходило, потом страницы зашелестели, сверкая белизной, излучая свет, воздух словно сгустился постепенно в человеческий силуэт, в комнате появился Том. Выглядел он как привидение, полупрозрачное и бледное. Альбус увидел в его глазах тот же коктейль из радости, возбуждения и страха. Том обхватил руками голову, как будто ощупывая и привыкая к ней заново, одно движение, и челка легла знакомой волной. Потом он оглянулся и воскликнул:

— Дамблдор… какое сегодня число?

— Восемнадцатое мая, — ответил Альбус.

— Не может быть! — Том смотрел неверяще.

— Тысяча девятьсот сорок пятого года, если это не очевидно.

— Два года? — прошептал Том ошеломленно.

— Думаю, да. Если твоя точка отсчета — смерть Миртл, то прошло два года без месяца.

Том приходил в себя, мрачнея.

— Ты меня видишь?

— Вижу как полупрозрачный силуэт, но ты постепенно становишься материальнее.

— Ты сильно изменился, — проговорил Том, думая о чем-то.

— С некоторой точки зрения ты тоже.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

— Я вижу Тома, но ты темного ниже ростом, чем я привык, и лицо тоже отличается, более юное. Для тебя время сейчас шагнуло вперед, а для меня — назад.

Том кивнул.

— Можешь рассказать, что произошло за это время?

— Что произошло с тобой, я не расскажу подробно, потому что, — Альбус вздохнул, — мы почти не общались эти два года, во всяком случае общались совершенно не так, как раньше…

— Но я здесь, с тобой!

— … до определенного момента, когда моя дружба снова понадобилась тебе, а твоя мне. Ты совсем ничего не знаешь?

— Ничего, — отозвался Том, — у меня было безвременье в темноте и холоде, потом он схватил меня, ни капли магии не дал, но принес сюда, и я слышал ваш разговор, немногое поняв в нем. Расскажи. Я понял только, что у тебя была дуэль с Гриндельвальдом, но сначала он приходил к нему, в смысле, к Тому.

— Твое кольцо было целью моих поисков, как ты помнишь, но не только моих. Его искал еще один человек. Ты потратил много времени на то, чтобы понять, что нас связывало, так вот, этот поиск — одна из главных нитей. А ты, убив Риддлов, запустил свою цепочку событий: Морфин мог отправиться в Азкабан, но я спас его, отправив вместо этого на фронт, где он попался Гриндельвальду. Узнав, что кольцо у тебя, а ты в Хогвартсе, Геллерт пришел за ним сюда.

— Что? Тому пришлось драться с Гриндельвальдом?

— Он смог убежать и приползти за помощью ко мне. Он отдал кольцо.

— Смог?

— Для этого пришлось уничтожить душу Слизерина.

Том попытался радостно улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла ненатуральной, быстро превратившись в закушенную губу.

— Я смог победить Геллерта, на этом война закончилась, — продолжил Альбус. — Сегодня, точнее, уже вчера, был праздничный пир по этому поводу, после которого Том пришел, принеся с тобой тебя.

— Так коротко… ладно, расскажешь потом еще, сейчас мне так хочется увидеть лес, и озеро, и…

— Том, прости, уже два часа ночи, я с ног валюсь, а завтра у меня портключ в Австрию.

— Тогда десять минут, Альбус, — прошептал Том умоляюще, — и магии, сколько тебе не жалко.

Том шагнул к окну и распахнул его. По-летнему теплая ночь улыбнулась ему ветром и запахом скорого дождя.

Альбус смотрел на силуэт в окне, а Том, запрокинув голову, смотрел вверх, в ночное небо. Он странно, немного нелепо шевелил руками, отведя их назад и вверх.

— Пытаешься взлететь?

Том полуобернулся.

— Думаешь, не выйдет?

— А ты можешь колдовать?

— Не знаю, — ответил Том, не оборачиваясь, — надо попробовать. Салазар не колдовал, возможно, моя палочка его не слушалась, — Том оживился и стал рассуждать вслух, — но он пробовал всего раз.

— Попробуешь?

Альбус призвал свою старую палочку и протянул Тому.

— А у тебя теперь новая? — Том страшно удивился, узнав в предложенной палочке собственную палочку Альбуса и пристально рассматриваясь в ту, которой теперь колдовал Альбус.

— Да, но это совсем длинная история, расскажу позже.

— Люмус, — Том взмахнул палочкой; результат был, но очень-очень слабый, — хуже, чем первый раз на первом курсе.

Его рука обессилено упала. Альбус к этому моменту уже уверенно направлял свою магию, и она потекла к Тому широкой рекой.

— Пробуй еще.

Том и не собирался сдаваться. Он жадно поглощал магию, быстро учился концентрировать ее, каждый следующий люмус светил лучше предыдущего.

— Я все-таки попробую, — воодушевленный Том вернулся к подоконнику.

— Не стоит! — попытался остановить его Альбус.

— Ты боишься, что я разобьюсь, что ли? Разве непонятно, что я теперь «что», а не «кто»? Со мной ничего не может случиться.

Том взлетел, а Альбус вдруг почувствовал, что у него кружится голова, в глазах темнеет. Еле успев оборвать поток, он съехал на пол, глаза закрылись сами. Слабость охватила каждую мышцу, слова исчезли, только кровь стучала в висках. У каждого мага, как бы силен он ни был, есть предел, за которым вместе с последней каплей магии уходит жизнь, Альбус подошел к нему вплотную. Почему? Перед ним был Том, еще готовый открываться, а не тот, кто холодно отворачивался от него при встрече. Для этого Тома не было жалко магии, Альбус был готов отдать всю, конечно, это не было осознанным решением, скорее наоборот, потерей контроля над собой.

Том шагнул ближе и опустился на пол рядом, зачем-то сильно сжав его запястье. Считает пульс по-маггловски, понял Альбус. Резкий хлопок по щеке. Еще один.

— Открой глаза, ты в сознании.

Альбус открыл.

— Том, зачем? — прошептал Альбус, даже несколько слов требовали усилий. — Ты же не думал, что меня можно просто выпить до дна? Ведь даже ты пятнадцатилетний не позволил это Салазару, хотя рассказывал, что Салазар однажды вытянул столько магии, что смог контролировать тебя.

Фраза получилась такой неуклюже длинной, что сам Альбус еле дотерпел ее до конца.

— У Салазара ни разу не было шанса, потому что я всегда знал, что делаю, и что делают со мной, — огрызнулся Том, — это я тебя хотел спросить, зачем ты отдаешь столько. Я не просил всю твою магию, я просил немного.

— Но взял все, что я дал.

Том побледнел под расфокусированным взглядом.

— Ты был таким щедрым и таким теплым, а я таким голодным, — Том и не думал извиняться, но готов был ответить, — откуда я знал, сколько у тебя магии. Раз даешь, значит можно брать. А теперь оказывается, я должен был следить, чтобы ты не перестарался. А как?

И он посмотрел на Альбуса взглядом примерного ученика, и правда ждущего инструкций.

— Мне не свойственно так забываться, — Альбус был готов признать, что Том, в общем-то, прав, — но в тот момент показалось, что иначе на полет не хватит. Значит, никакого влияния?

— Не знаю, — Том помедлил, — специально — нет.

— Может быть, ты не контролируешь себя, это сильнее?

— Жажда магии сильная, но не сильнее меня, я с ней справляюсь. Может быть, нам потребуется немного тренировки, чтобы такое не повторилось. Когда-то ты сам посоветовал мне не засыпать с крестражем, хотя я делал это много раз без всякого вреда для себя.

— Я бы не утверждал это, глядя на то, что с тобой стало, — нахмурился Альбус.

— Хорошо, — неожиданно легко согласился Том, так как спор об этом завел бы их слишком далеко, — приму, что мы пока не знаем, насколько я опасен. У меня было время подумать о том, что мне доступно, и выходит, что ты был прав когда-то — крестраж может получить от другого человека что-то только по его воле, не силой, даже не обманом, любая манипуляция, скорее всего, будет бесполезна. Я столько думал о том, что смогу сделать, когда попаду в чьи-то руки — как понравиться, расположить к себе, вызвать доверие, не нарушив неписанных правил, — Том немного принужденно рассмеялся, — никогда не представлял, что это будешь ты. В голову не приходило…

Том снова невесело рассмеялся. Альбус понимал, что прячется за этим смехом, какие слова так и не произнесены вслух.

Магия почти незаметно потекла обратно, исцеляя слабость и головную боль. Оба заворожено следили за потоком. Молчание затянулось.

— Только не клади меня в маленький холодный ящик, прошу. Сегодня просто оставь на подоконнике. Утром будет дождь, так хочу его увидеть. Можешь отнести в гостиную, если все-таки боишься.

— Я не боюсь тебя, — Альбус рассмеялся, зная, что предосторожности не нужны, так же уверенно, как Том предчувствовал дождь. — Идем спать, завтра, вернее сегодня, будет тяжелый день.

* * *

Альбус думал, что не уснет после такой встряски, но мгновенно отключился; разбудил его грохот от входной двери. Судя по шуму, либо Гриндельвальд сбежал, собрал армию и осадил Хогвартс, либо Том получил то, что ему причиталось, и пришел ругаться. Натягивая домашнюю мантию, Дамбдлор встретился взглядом с встревоженным Томом из дневника.

— Не отдавай меня, — прошептал тот одними губами, — спрячь, — он указал взглядом на дневник, так и лежавший на подоконнике, и исчез.

Альбус пошел открывать, по дороге спрятав дневник в один из стоявших в гостиной сундуков. Пусть немного потерпит темноту, зато будет спрятан за магической защитой для самых ценных вещей.

За дверью злился Том, получивший отказ от Диппета, в чем он немедленно обвинил Альбуса. Пришлось объяснить ему, кто виноват на самом деле, а также поговорить о других сделанных им ошибках. Том ушел скорее обиженным, возразить по существу ему было нечего — кругом был виноват он сам.

Дневник снова был извлечен на свет, и Том появился из него с уже знакомой Альбусу вспышкой радости.

— А что за вопросы я задавал Слагхорну? Каких еще детей я собираюсь убить?

— Речь об одном воспоминании, которым Гораций решил поделиться со мной. Обычно Том немного меняет то, что помнит его декан, но и настоящее воспоминание оставляет в его памяти. Кстати, зачем?

— Он захотел быть моим сторонником, первый раз в жизни почувствовал, что может сыграть по-крупному. Зачем лишать его удовольствия? — ответил Том вопросом на вопрос.

— Ясно. Обычно я и не пытался увидеть то, что мне не предназначено, но этот раз отличался от других — это воспоминание Том оставил неизменным. Слагхорн сначала попытался рассказать мне причесанную версию: Том спросил, что такое крестраж, после чего был выгнан. Но воспоминание было исправлено самим Горацием, да так неумело, что это бросалось в глаза, мне не потребовалось много времени, чтобы добраться до правды — на самом деле Том интересовался, что будет с человеком, если он попытается создать семь крестражей. Слагхорн рассказал о крестражах все, что знал, и запнулся только на идее, что крестражей можно сделать много — это оказалось слишком для него.

— Но какой смысл для Слагги менять воспоминание?

— Я думаю, ему было очень стыдно. Почувствовал себя испачканным.

— Тогда зачем рассказывать?

— Он решил помешать Тому остаться, действительно испугался, что тот станет убивать детей. Хотел, чтобы с Диппетом поговорил я, а когда понял, что я не стану, сделал это сам. Катастрофические последствия бессмысленного разговора, и Том так и не объяснил, зачем ему это понадобилось, ну это ты слышал. Все, что мог рассказать Гораций о крестражах, Том уже знал из книг и собственного опыта, а на последний вопрос ему никто не ответит. Ты можешь мне объяснить?

— Звучит глупо. Не могу понять. Думаю, мне стоит посмотреть оба воспоминания. Покажешь?

Альбус кивнул. Думосбор отправился в багаж, Том в виде дневника — в потайной карман мантии, все вместе с Дамблдором — в Австрию.

* * *

Ужинал Альбус поздно, в прекрасных апартаментах с видом на Дунай. Тихий плеск воды, шелест листьев… все выглядело так мирно, только легчайший запах гари напоминал, что несколько недель назад здесь шла война. Сегодня Альбус встретил много счастливых людей и на улицах, и во дворцах и сам чувствовал себя счастливым.

Том от еды отказался, думосбор и воспоминание Слагхорна интересовали его больше. Итак, Альбус занялся ягнятиной с молодой картошкой, а Том — ментальным искусством. Закончили они практически одновременно, на лице Альбуса появилось сытое удовлетворение, а вот на лице Тома, когда он вынырнул из думосбора, гуляло недоумение.

— Пойдем прогуляемся, — предложил Альбус, — Вена — очень красивый город. Поговорим по дороге.

— Не опасно? — спросил Том.

— Не думаю, что нам стоит бояться кого-либо, ведь нас двое.

— Только я скорее обуза, так как надо тратить на меня часть магии.

— В обмен я получаю вторую правую руку и глаза на затылке, что не так и плохо. Идем! Ты же хотел.

Они выбрались на воздух. Набережная была местами разрушена, приходилось то перебираться через груды камней, то обходить воронки от снарядов, но это не мешало ни наслаждаться витающим в воздухе ароматом цветущей вишни, ни беседовать. Альбуса восхищала красота города, дворцы, легкие и воздушные, с высокими стрельчатыми окнами, ими можно было любоваться бесконечно, темнота почти скрыла следы войны, но Тома как магнитом тянуло ближе к воде, поэтому они пошли вдоль реки.

— Что скажешь о воспоминании? Есть мысли? — спросил Альбус.

— Да, думаю, да. Не мог разговор быть бессмысленным, я всегда старался достичь определенной цели, значит, надо смотреть на результат, чтобы увидеть ее. Том получил твое мнение, и мнение еще одного человека, кажется, ты назвал его Генри. Ваш ответ — чашка с семью ручками, но без дна, я запомнил. Поступок Слагхорна был побочным эффектом, неприятным, но не смертельным, раз Том все равно не мог остаться в Хогвартсе.

Альбус покачал головой.

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что о Борджине он просто забыл.

— Значит, только твое нелюбопытство заставило его рискнуть. Он знал, что ты не станешь исследовать откорректированное воспоминание.

— Можно было поговорить со мной, не привлекая посредника и не рискуя встречей с дементором.

— От Слагхорна нельзя было ожидать такого. Я тоже удивлен.

— Чем? Тем, что не для всех мир устроен по праву сильного? Что Гораций не струсил? Что иногда даже слагхорны поступают правильнее дамблдоров?

— Ты злишься, -Том опустил голову, — должно быть и то, и другое, для равновесия. Ты думаешь, я этого не понимаю, но я понимаю. Иначе тебя бы не было.

Наконец это прозвучало.

— Я знаю, — ответил Дамблдор, — ты мог бы забрать меня вчера, если бы захотел.

— Мог, — отозвался Том, — я так хотел обрести тело, так мечтал — для того, чтобы представить это, надо пару лет провести без него. Так ждал, когда же кто-нибудь возьмет меня в руки. Только не думал, что это будешь ты. Кажется, я это уже говорил.

Том заглянул за парапет, в мчавшуюся мимо темную воду, замер на самой границе равновесия, и магия потрескивала вокруг него.

— Временами я ненавижу то, что ты считаешь нужным защищать. Если бы не ты, такие, как Миртл, просто не существовали бы. Но если бы ты исчез, стало бы невыносимо скучно. Мне не нужен мир, который упал бы к моим ногам как гнилое яблоко. И ты ведь тоже не слепец, прекрасно знаешь, что будет с миром, если уничтожать таких как я, а таких, как Миртл, оставлять. Поэтому с тобой мне нечего бояться.

Том пошел по парапету дальше, поглядывая на Альбуса сверху вниз.

— Тебе нечего бояться не поэтому. Мне кажется, тот Том, который сейчас где-то в Лютном, на твоем месте забрал бы мое тело, не колеблясь. Между вами возникла разница, которую трудно объяснить. Он сам задавался вопросом, что в нем изменилось. Я два года наблюдал за ним, пытаясь это понять. Он не подпускал меня близко… а потом началась эта заварушка с Гриндельвальдом, и понадобилось освободить кольцо от крестража, на котором держалось и защитное заклинание. Я дал ему возможность, не веря, что он сможет уничтожить своего предка, но он смог. С легкостью. Может быть, все дело в разделении, в том, как оно происходит. Когда приходит время, та часть души, которая способна на нечеловеческий поступок, наносит удар, а та, которая не способна, оказывается в крестаже. В этом разница, и это приводит в простой мысли — пока не случилось непоправимого, ты должен вернуться.

Том остановился, долго молча вглядывался в темноту. Он был уверен, что Альбус ошибается: Том, который остался, тоже не поднял бы на него руку. Может, на кого угодно другого, но не на Дамблдора. На кого угодно другого, если это нужно Дамблдору. А вот Дамблдор… что он сейчас предложил? Том резко повернулся и спросил:

— Если сделать это, меня больше не будет?

Альбус почувствовал в его вопросе то, чего не ожидал — веру, что он может дать точный и окончательный ответ. Раньше Том так не смотрел на него? А может, теперь он чувствует это от всех — на него смотрят как на Победителя Гриндельвальда, как на мага, которому подвластно все. Это мешало, лишая права на ошибку.

— Он убивает без раздумья, ты не можешь. Нужно вернуть равновесие, но лучше, если ты станешь ядром.

— Это невозможно: он старше, у него есть тело и есть опыт, которого у меня нет, — констатировал Том.

Альбусу стало очень страшно. Том казался таким хрупким в лунном свете, слишком юным для того, что Альбус пытался на него взвалить, но сам Альбус мог решить задачу, только уничтожив их обоих; этот выбор, конечно, не рассматривался.

— Никто не знает, что происходит, когда крестраж возвращается, что может осколок души. Я бы скорее боялся, что вы не сможете стать одной личностью, так и останутся две. Тогда я буду на твоей стороне и помогу всем, чем смогу.

— Это не назовешь равновесием, — возразил Том.

— Пусть так. Считай, что это мой выбор.

— Это бессмысленный разговор. Он получил бессмертие, и нет ничего такого, на что бы он его обменял. Он никогда не даст мне вернуться.

— А ты хотел бы?

Том беззаботно пожал плечами, как будто речь шла о чем-то не особо важном.

— Для этого у меня есть некоторые причины, только не то, что это нужно ему, не потому, что он все забывает и медленно сходит с ума.

— Некоторые причины?! — воскликнул Альбус, обнаружив, что за напускной небрежностью притаилась солидная порция яда. — Ты лишен тела, это — лучший шанс вернуть его.

Слова не нашли отклика. Во всех возражениях Тома отчетливо звучал страх исчезнуть бесследно, он был готов цепляться даже за такое подобие жизни.

— У меня тоже есть бессмертие и оно не так иллюзорно, как его, — ровно произнес он в тишине засыпающего города. — Его тело стареет — мое нет, его тело может разрушиться — мое нет. Он считает себя лучшей частью того, что было — что бы я сам не думал об этом, очевидно, что ты считаешь иначе. Ты не считаешь мое существование жизнью, я считаю интереснейшим приключением, не уверен, что за гранью такое ждет каждого… Какой испуганный взгляд. Не все планы исполняются? — добавил Том с кривоватой улыбкой, припоминая Дамблдору обвинения в планировании других, — так боишься не успеть его спасти?

-Да. Из нескольких крестражей восстановить невозможно. Не знаю, сколько у него осталось времени. Мне кажется, немного, — Альбус почти принял поражение. Этот Том не воспринимал того как часть себя, мечтал о чужом теле, игнорируя свое, хоть это не укладывалось в голове. Может быть, ненависть, пылавшая в нем к собственным слабостям и ошибкам, делавшая его постепенно идеальным бойцом и ученым, заставлявшая переступать границы невозможного, все же не нашла достаточного выхода и разорвала его на части. И все же Альбус ждал, что еще скажет Том. Когда он был в таком настроении, три предложения не могли утолить его желание быть правильно понятым.

— Я не сказал «нет». Есть и другая чаша у наших весов. Сегодня, благодаря потайному карману на твоей мантии, я присутствовал при самом важном разговоре двадцатого века. Вы не обсуждали, каким должен быть мир после войны, вы решали, каким он будет. Я мечтал бы принять участие, но был всего лишь маленькой черной книгой без права произнести хоть слово. Еще одна причина — мы с тобой читали написанное о крестражах под диктовку Салазара, но не всему стоило верить. Не верю, что он не хотел забрать чужую шкуру, мою точно хотел, но не смог. Значит, это не так просто, если не невозможно. И еще кое-что из опыта со Слизерином: настанет день, когда я тебе надоем, и тогда я снова отправлюсь в ящик. Ты добрее; наверно, там даже будет тепло и светло. Но ящик — больше я не хочу туда. Поэтому, Альбус, если ты придумаешь, как договориться с Тем, кому девятнадцать, давай, сделай это.

— Мы вместе придумаем, как это сделать.

Союзники, которых не ожидаешь. В данном случае — честолюбие и недоверие, неумение представить, что человеку не так уж редко приходится брать ношу на всю жизнь, и это можно вынести. Что ж, эти союзники лучше, чем никаких, но они не справятся, если не победить ненависть.


End file.
